Living
by Renaisty
Summary: It's Christmas, a time for family, and absence hurts just that much more. R


**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues, or Cahills vs Vespers or really anything you recognise. But I own the katana, if only in my head...  
**

**A/N: No pairings.**

**Living**

The party was in full swing, the Cahills dancing and laughing with a light-heartedness they were not used to as of late.

It had been a good idea, Amy decided. Everyone needed some time off, and Christmas was the ideal occasion. A time for family to be together, share gifts and have a good time.

"Maybe we should make this a regular thing," she mused. Nelly heard her and smiled.

"Agreed. It's been weeks since I remember Dan being so excited," she said passing by, making a beeline for the gift pile, presumably to see how many CDs she'd been given.

"Amy! You've _got_ to see this!" Dan laughed.

Amy looked him over critically. He was a little flushed, wearing a smile of a thousand megawatt.

"Dan, don't tell me you're drunk…"

"Amy!" he exclaimed, affronted. "How could you think that?! Just look at what Cobra got me!" He beamed, pulling something from the sheath on his back, and really, Amy should have noticed the sword before it almost beheaded her.

"Don't wave that thing around! You might cut off someone's head!"

"Oh please, I'm not eleven anymore. I'm better at this now. Besides, look at this beauty…"

He held the katana for his sister to see and Amy had to admit it was, indeed, a 'beauty'. The handle was wrapped in deep red and the guard was decorated with a silver dragon whose ruby red eyes seemed to be alive. The light reflected off the sharp blade, glinting as it played with the deadly edge.

"Ian gave this to you?" she asked cautiously.

He nodded, placing the weapon as well as work of art back to its sheath.

"Are you sure?"

"He's given something to everyone here. Just look for one of your gifts that has no sender. Speaking of, where is he? I thought I saw him a few minutes ago."

Amy visibly started.

"I… didn't even know he was here. He was invited but… when did he come?"

Dan looked around, confirming that the Lucian was nowhere in sight.

"I'll go get him," he said. Amy saw him slink off to somewhere only he knew. She sighed, and went to find Nellie. Maybe she'd know how Ian had managed to completely miss her, since she was the one who greeted all the guests.

…

The light breeze felt cool, making him shiver. His first thought was to go back inside but he'd found who he'd come for. The shades of the balcony may have hidden him well, but Dan was a ninja and darkness was a trivial thing.

Ian Kabra was dressed in an expensive suit, but Dan could not remember ever seeing him so uncomfortable in it.

"Thanks. It must have cost a lot," he grinned.

"No need to thank me. It's only a present."

"Come inside Cobra." Dan tried to lighten the atmosphere. "You're missing all the fun! Hamilton is trying to play the drums and we need you. Apparently, he doesn't accept bribes, as Ham likes annoying Jonah too much. But you're good at talking. You're the last hope of our abused ears."

"Go away Daniel." Ian turned away to stare into the night.

"You can't hide from everything, Cobra! Why did you even bother coming if you're just gonna sit in a corner like a hermit?"

"Technically it's a balcony."

"You know what I mean!" Dan fumed.

Ian's angry response died on his lips. "I don't know," he whispered.

Dan was looking at the katana in his hands as if all the answers of the universe were etched on it. The silence stretched on.

Finally, Dan looked up. "Look, I can't pretend to understand what you're going through. I was very little when my parents died. And I'm not even sure about that anymore. But one thing I know is that you shouldn't shut yourself away and bury your feelings. It doesn't help, and it just makes you hurt more."

"Have you been reading self-help books, Daniel?" Ian sked with a slight, almost imperceptible smirk.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Come on, liven up! Come inside, there are presents waiting and plenty of food, and who knows what else in this family."

Living. He could do that. He was Ian Kabra and he would not let life take him down.

"Fine, but only because you're so annoying, Daniel."

…

Ian wasn't sure but among the laughter, he thought he heard an extra voice, laughing quietly as if the person was really here. His heart warmed at the sound.

He could live. He _would_ live. He would live for two.

**The End**


End file.
